


Orange Blossoms

by Zygarde22



Series: Gwenvid Week 3 [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Day One, F/M, Gwenvid Week, Language of Flowers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: In the Language of flowers Orange blossoms mean eternal love and marriage, and that's what David and Gwen hope to have as they walk across the aisle. Part 1 of my Gwenvid week prompts.Day 1: Flowers / Plants





	Orange Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I'm doing one of these it's kind exciting I've been wanting to get back into writing Camp Camp stuff (mostly cause Camp Camp is the fandom I seem to have the most fans in and the most creative freedom when it comes to things I wanna do.) Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this one I hope then next will be longer.

Gwen had been to a few weddings in her life, she was present for her aunt and uncle's wedding when she was only ten, and she also went to her old high school friend’s wedding to her wife, still it was another thing to be going to one’s own wedding, but there she was; sitting in the dressing room of a small church in the Midwest, a pristine white dress, getting her hair done by her soon to be mother-in-law. She took a look at the bouquet of flowers that David and she had picked out when they were doing wedding planning, David had a love for flower language, and the flowers he chose, the orange blossom, the stephanotis and peony, each representing love and marriage. Gwen thought it was a great symbol for what she and David hoped to build together. 

“You look so beautiful Gwendolyn.” The older woman said as she made the final touches to Gwen’s hair, the veil was slowly lowered over her head and she could see she looked ever the beautiful bride. She heard a knock on the door and a voice spoke from the other side.

“You ready sweetie?” Her father Louise said from the other side, Gwen took a deep breath and rose from her seat, she stepped into the church filled with family and friends all there to see her walk across the aisle. 

“You look just like your mother in that dress.” Louise said, tears seeping from his eyes, “She would have loved to see you like this, I hope she’s watching you from above.” Louise said mentioning Gwen’s late mother, she smiled at this she’s sure her mom would’ve loved to see her today, but she was content with the idea of her looking down upon her giving her the best wishes. Gwen linked her arms with her father as he walked her down the aisle David’s little cousin following behind her throwing flowers. Standing at the altar itself probably nervous out of his mind was David, in his tuxedo. She finally reached the altar and intertwined her hand with his.

“You know, you look as radiant as those flowers you’re carrying.” David said in a whisper, to no one but her and her alone. A radiant flower, she liked that way of describing her. 

“Thank you.” Gwen said a smile spreading across her face. Looking at the flowers that made up her bouquet again Gwen squeezed David’s hand tighter especially when they said their “I Do’s” and kissed as a married couple for the first time. They meant a long marriage and that’s what Gwen hoped that they had, and in her heart of hearts she knew it would be so. 


End file.
